


Growing

by shopgirl152



Series: Of Bullies and Nerds [6]
Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Friendship, M/M, Post Meatloaf Surprise episode, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-21 23:10:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/906055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shopgirl152/pseuds/shopgirl152
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baljeet is proud of how much his bully is growing. one-shot drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Growing

"I can't believe this! They're making me fix their stupid Bounce House."

"Well, you did pop the old one, then bring them a new one, then pop the new one."

Buford glared at his boyfriend. "Don't remind me."

"It is your own fault."

"Yeah well, the stupid glue won't work. It makes things sticky."

Baljeet rolled his eyes. "That is the point." He walked over, taking the brush from Buford's hand. "Here. Let me help."

"Why are you helping Buford?"

"I am your boyfriend." Baljeet smiled. "That is what boyfriends do."

"Oh." Buford stood up, grabbing another brush and dipping it in the glue. He picked up a piece of Bounce House, standing next to Baljeet.

A companionable silence passed between the two, the only sound being the brushes spreading the glue. Along with the occasional grumble from a little kid.

"Work faster!"

Buford glared at him. "Get lost shrimplet." The kid looked at him before stomping off.

"Buford, I want you to know that I am very proud of you."

"I thought you…whatever that big word was that meant you took it back."

"Recanted."

"Yeah that."

"I did, but…" Baljeet set his brush down, taking both of Buford's hands in his. "You came back and fixed the Bounce House."

"They made me!" He pointed to a little kid, who stuck his tongue out at him. "See?"

"Yes, that is true, but you still stayed to fix it. Two years ago you would not have stayed to fix it."

"So…what you're saying is…"

Baljeet smiled, pecking him on the lips. "You're growing Buford. As a person."

"Oh." Buford let go of Baljeet's hands, picking the brush up from the pot of glue. A smile appeared on his face and he gently nudged Baljeet's shoulder. "Thanks Jeet."

"You are most welcome."


End file.
